


Hetalia Chine X Reader

by Charloma



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charloma/pseuds/Charloma
Summary: -ONESHOT- *French/Français* J'utilise la première personne du singulier !
Relationships: China (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Hetalia Chine X Reader

Une réunion est en préparation chez Francis.

Celui-ci m'a donc envoyé accueillir l'un des représentants attendus à ce comité, celui qui voyage sous le nom de « Yao Wang ».

Avec le numéro du vol en tête, je me dirigeai vers l'aéroport et me plaçai près de la sortie des passagers. Je pris soin de récupérer les bagages à son nom avant de m'installer pour attendre l'arrivée du vol.

Bien que Francis n'ait pas pris la peine de me donner une description physique de ce dénommé Yao, il me fut très facile de le reconnaître. Même parmi nombre de ses compatriotes, l'avion étant en provenance de Chine, je sus qui il était d'un regard.

Une moitié des passagers de l'avion étaient du genre plutôt touriste et l'autre venait visiblement en voyage d'affaires, ce qui était le cas du représentant chinois. Ainsi, il était, comme ces derniers, habillé d'un costume sobre et affublé d'une valise à cadenas, contenant vraisemblablement des papiers importants. Cependant, aucun des autres businessmen n'arborait d'aussi longs cheveux, les siens étaient tenus fermement en queue de cheval.

Une chose qui ne me surpris pas, fut l'écart entre ses traits jeunes et le vécu qui se lisait dans ses yeux. J'avais eu la même impression avec Francis, bien que le représentant chinois semblait d'autant plus vieux qu'il paraissait beaucoup plus jeune.

Je m'avançai vers lui dès que je l'aperçu et il compris que j'étais celle qui devait se charger de lui. Il m'adressa un sourire diplomate et un cordial : « Hello, young woman ». Je lui lançai un « Hope you had a good trip, Sir » en retour. Il vérifia d'un coup d'œil que j'avais bien en main toutes ses affaires et me laissa le guider.

Du trottoir, je hélai un taxi et lui tint la portière avant de m'engouffrer à l'intérieur à mon tour.

Connaissant Paris, je me dis qu'il faudrait bien une demi heure pour faire quelque mètres et pour passer le temps, je préférai engager la conversation. Il ne me semble pas que Francis m'aie dit les raisons de ce sommet et je l'interrogeai donc. Il me répondit que ce n'était qu'un rendez-vous médiatique comme il s'en faisait beaucoup et que leurs dirigeants allait passer plus de temps à faire la pause pour les photos qu'à véritablement parler. Et si les représentants comme lui et Francis les accompagnaient, c'était surtout pour faire office de traducteurs bien que ces types de réunions aient toujours l'avantage de proposer un buffet très complet.

Le visage du chinois s'éclaircit quand il se remémora les mets qui l'attendait et je crus bon de l'amener à continuer. Après tout, le sujet même de la réunion semblait ne pas importer et les péripéties politiques ne peu l'intéresser.

Il s'enthousiasma alors des repas qui suivaient les réunions, encensant la cuisine française et se vantant de la sienne. Au bout d'un moment, il semblait avoir entrepris de me partager une de ses recette traditionnelles dont il m'énumérait les ingrédients et les étapes. C'est là que l'on arriva à destination et que l'on dut quitter le taxi et ajourner notre conversation.

Je l'accompagnai à sa chambre d'hôtel, lui en fournis les clés et m'occupai d'y poser ses bagages et de vérifier que tout fonctionnait alors qu'il se familiarisait avec son agencement peu respectueux des consignes Feng Shui.

Me rappelant sa joie à me parler de cuisine, je scrutai sa valise, cherchant quelque autre source de bonheur pour lui. Plus tôt, ses yeux, que j'avais cru sombres au départ, s'étaient révélés être ambrés et étincelants. Les yeux du représentant chinois dénommé Yao souriaient tout autant que ses lèvres.

Il se mit enfin à défaire sa valise, il fit de l'ordre dans des liasses de papiers et arrangea quelques qu'il s'attelait à cette tache, il leva la tête dans ma direction. Il avait du sentir mon regard posé sur lui, je me dit et j'en profitai pour lui demander :

« You only have work in there ? »

Il me sourit et me tendit des feuilles. Lorsque je vis le nom du « dossier », je compris. Yuan Meng est le panda nouveau né qui est au zoo de Beauval, le représentant chinois voulait prendre de ses nouvelles. C'est la première naissance de panda que Francis ait vécu sur son territoire et ainsi le bébé est devenu un lien diplomatique entre les dirigeants de son pays d'accueil et de son pays d'origine.

Voyant que je le reconnaissait, il avait été du coup la coqueluche des médias pendant quelque temps après tout, il me parla de ses congénères. Il connaissait toutes leurs habitudes et en était très fier. On aurait dit une mère, encensant ses propre enfants. Une fois de plus, il revêtit ce sourire, si sincère et touchant.

On en oublierai qui il était. Mais Francis vint me le rappeler. Il toqua à la porte et l'ouvrit, prononçant d'une voix mielleuse :

« Hello ~ How are you, Yao ? »

Celui qu'il venait récupérer lui répondit chaleureusement.

« I'm fine,Francis, How are you ? »

Tout d'un coup, je n'étais plus là. Les deux représentants s'échangèrent des paroles bienveillantes, oubliant ma présence. Alors que Francis menait son collègue chinois vers la porte, il se souvint soudainement de moi et s'enquit de mes performances.

Yao me regarda longuement avec ses yeux souriants et s'adressant à Francis, dit :

« The young woman is very nice, Francis »

Ce à quoi il répondit :

« She will stay with you tomorrow then ».

Il ferma la porte après eux et restée seule à l'intérieur, je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de joie.


End file.
